1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments but more particularly to instruments using one or more networks of interconnected strings that resonate as networks.
2. Background
String instruments have been known since prehistory and Pythagoras was the first known scientist to describe some basic properties such as vibrating strings producing harmonious tones when the ratios of the lengths of the strings are whole numbers, and that these ratios can be extended to other instruments. Over the following centuries, advances in physics and mathematics have made it possible to more closely analyze and understand waves traveling through physical strings. As a result, new and unexpected results can be achieved and new sounds can be produced by musical instruments not imagined before.